1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of furniture and methods of manufacturing furniture. In particular, this invention relates to a simplified method of inexpensively producing customized contoured furniture, which is both eminently practical and striking in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the known methods for producing customized contoured articles of furniture have been no different than producing generalized contoured furniture, except that the dimensions of the particular artilces of furniture are suited to the dimensions of a particular individual. In conventional furniture, this requires frames, springs or webbing, and thickly padded cushions. In what is commonly referred to as more contemporary furniture, construction still involves frames, perhaps webbing, and often preformed cushioned members. Another contemporary alternative is the use of molded plastic material to form seat and/or back of a chair. These articles of furniture require the utilization of very expensive dies, heavy molding equipment and often costly raw materials. Further, additional pillows are a necessity unless the furniture is very precisely contoured.
Another kind of furniture, which in some aspects bears a superficial resemblance to this invention, is commonly called patio furniture. Such furniture usually comprises a tubular foldable frame which is covered by plastic webbing or pieces of fabric or canvas, which are drawn over different parts of the tubular frame.
This invention provides a method of manufacture by which customized contoured furniture, or for that matter, furniture of general contours, may be easily and inexpensively produced. The various embodiments which may be incorporated into the method of manufacture permits such furniture to be made for indoor as well as outdoor use, and in addition to the advantages noted herein, yields an article of furniture which is strikingly attractive.